1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable battery powered high frequency electromagnetic therapy applicator adapted in use to be attached to the skin of a patient for promoting hematogenous effects to the living tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery powered high frequency electromagnetic therapy applicators are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,787. The applicator of this patent comprises a substrate mounting thereon a battery, a circuit for producing a high frequency electromagnetic field, and an antenna directing the electromagnetic field. The substrate is made resilient so that it is capable of conforming to the shape of the skin of a patient. However, the resiliency of the substrate brings about a drawback that the antenna mounted on the substrate is subject to a considerable stress as it is resiliently deformed during the repeated operations of attaching and detaching the applicator. Thus, the applicator of this patent is not expected to have an extended operating life.